1977 Calladega 500
The 1977 Calladega 500 is a Piston Cup race with debris that was held at Calladega Superspeedway. All part-timers minus Tom Landis and Dale Earnhardt Sr attended. Bobby Carsac, unfortunately, died in this race. Bobby hit the wall, flipped over 15 times fast and landed on his roof. He was brought dead on arrival and his crash was caused by rookie Chick Hicks. Chick Hicks got a one-race ban and apologized to Bobby's family and regained his reputation back. Chick got replaced by Ricky Fillups (Chick's backup from 1977 to 1991 before Michael Cartrip debuted in 1992) and he missed one race. The King would dedicate his win for Bobby with Cole Speedland second and Alloy Wilson placing third. Footage https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oy0vvvmxeGM at 3:30 to 3:38 Although he does not hit the wall his flips can be seen. Also, in the video, the car who slams fast into him is Chick. Gallery Bobby Carsac Fatal Crash.png|Bobby's fatal crash. Bobby Carsac Fatal Crash (Aftermath).png|Bobby after the accident. Transcript The Death of Bobby Carsac Chick: STUPID FREAKING BOBBY CARSAC! (pushes Bobby) Pinkie: Oh no! Bobby Carsac is pushed by Chick Hicks! Bobby is going into a wall airborne! He flips and slides down upside down! HE'S DEAD! FRED WATCAR SHAKES HIS HEAD! NO! OH MY GOSH! THAT MEANS! BOBBY CARSAC JUST DIED HERE! (cries hard) WAHHHHHHHH! I HATE IT! WAHHHHHH! HE IS GONE! Spike (crying): This is CBS Sports' worst Calladega 500 broadcast ever. Hold on. Fred Watcar is saying something. Fred: Bobby Carsac is absolutely 100 million percent dead. His body is now pretty much reduced to a skeleton due to so many parts coming out of him. No point trying to fix him up. The 1963 and 1970 Piston cup winner is dead. We will see what to do with the cups and I'm telling the Carsac Family right now. Also, he got a heart attack just seconds after he was bashed by Chick. Spike (crying): '''DID YOU HEAR THAT?! BOBBY CARSAC IS GONE! THE CHAMPION IS DEAD! WAHHHHHH! POOR BOBBY CARSAC! '''Let's puts his memories on-screen! (hugs Pinkie) Pinkie (crying): Lapis will not believe what happened there. (Shows clips of Bobby winning the 1963 and 1970 Piston Cups, winning the 1967 Nightdona 500 and 1973 Tow Cap 400, and on the podium in the same race.) Don Chapcar: DID YOU HEAR WHAT THEY SAID!? Kraig: WHAT!? Don Chapcar: BOBBY CARSAC DIED! Kraig: OH NO! Roger and Luke (crying): NOOOOOO! The King: It's ok guys. It's just a crash and it seems to be fatal. Let's go see Carsac. Roger: (sniffs) OK. (Don, Kraig, The King, Alloy, Bobby's Crew Chief, Bobby's pitties, Cole, Johnathan, Bill Shields, Ronald, James Carlidge and Andrew see the dead Carsac.) James Carlidge: He's DEAD! Alloy: Really? James Carlidge: YES! Ronald: My partner just died and Lapis will not believe it. Lapis: Racers I heard about it! What do you feel about the crash King, Roger, Luke, Alloy, Kraig, Don Chapcar, Bobby's crew chief and pitties, Cole, Johnathan, Bill Shields, Ronald, James Carlidge and Andrew? The King: A horrible crash I will never forget. Roger (cries hard): THE WORST OF 1977! Luke (cries harder than Roger): YEAH! I AGREE ROGER! Alloy: Man, I will never forget this moment. Kraig: Considered worse than my dad Kurt's crash by Shiftright Enemy Danny Wilson a decade ago at Nightdona. Don Chapcar: Worse than that crash in which Foyt, Pitcar, Marintire and Henderson's careers ended on. Really. I mean this for good. Vitoline Crew Chief (cries 10 times harder than Luke and Roger): THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE! (bawls hard) Vitoline Pitty 1 (cries 10 times harder than Vitoline Crew Chief): I AGREE! Vitoline Pitty 2 (cries 50 times worse than Vitoline Pitty 1): YEAH! ME TOO! (bawls 100 times harder than Vitoline Crew Chief) Team Vitoline (bawl 1901 times worse than RPM's Winford Rutherford in 2003): WE MISS YOU, BOBBY! Cole: I don't get to be in a fight with Jonathan. I just wanted to say that- Cole and Jonathan: WE MISS HIM! Bill Shields: A very horrible crash! Ronald: I agree with Cole and Jonathan. James Carlidge: I agree with Bill Shields. Andrew: I won't forget this faithful moment. Lapis: There you have it, folks! Back to you Pinkie and Spike! Spike: To be considered the worst crash of ALL TIME! Worse than Jim Herron in 1953, worse than Junior Moon's almost fatal crash in 1956 and also worse than the Piston Cup Australia grenade explosion, worse than Mitch Gears in 1966, worse than FREAKING ROOKIE LEE CUNNINGHAM pushed by Bumper Car Gerry Jones in 1958, worse than that big one in which Foyt, Marintire, Pitcar, and Henderson had to end their careers in 1974 at BnL, and worse than The Hudson Hornet's crash in 1954 at Fireball Beach at the great 350, plus it is the 35th race while race 36 was the Dinoco 400. Now it seems that Chick is seen with Garnet. Garnet: Chick you have a one-race ban for causing a legendary racer to die. Chick: CURSE YOU CARSAC AND VITOLINE! Garnet: THAT'S IT HOW DARE YOU INSULT BOBBY CARSAC HAVE A HEART HE JUST DIED! However, you only have one race ban rather than banned forever because you're a rookie so you have time to improve. YOU ARE A SON OF A (Popeye Toot)!!!!!!!!!! Spike: Yep. That's it. We'll be back in a moment. Chick Hicks apologizes to Bobby's family TBA Results # The King - 200 Laps # Cole Speedland - 200 Laps # Alloy Wilson - 200 Laps to be continued by Ruby Easy Oaks Category:Historic Races Category:Tragic Moments